1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to acoustic transducers and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to bobbin interconnects for loudspeakers, and methods for assembling loudspeakers utilizing the same.
2. Related Art
Loudspeakers are universally known and utilized in audio systems for the reproduction of sound. Essentially, loudspeakers are transducers which convert electrical energy to acoustic energy. There are a wide variety of designs employing various operational principles, and can be generally categorized as electrodynamic, electrostatic, piezoelectric, or discharge, among others.
The most common type of loudspeaker is of the electrodynamic variety, in which an electrical signal representative of the desired audio is applied to a voice coil wound around a bobbin and suspended between opposite poles of a magnet. The region between the poles is known as the air gap, and the magnetic field present therein interacts with the electrical current passed through the voice coil. The electromagnetic force moves the bobbin/voice coil along the air gap, and the displacement or movement thereof is controlled by the magnitude and direction of current in the coil and the resulting axial forces. The bobbin is also attached to a cone-shaped semi-rigid diaphragm, and the vibration of the bobbin is correspondingly transferred thereto. The base of the diaphragm is generally suspended from the rim of the loudspeaker basket, and provides lateral stability. The apex of the diaphragm generally includes a damper, also known in the art as a spider, a ring-shaped member having an interior edge that may be glued to the bobbin and an exterior edge that may be glued to the basket. The damper resiliently supports the bobbin at the respective predetermined static positions within the air gap without the voice coil contacting the surrounding surfaces of the yoke or the magnet.
In conventional loudspeakers, the aforementioned components are typically all adhered to each other with an adhesive agent, such as glue. For instance, the diaphragm defines a hole at the apex thereof, and is configured to receive the hollow cylindrical bobbin. The bobbin may then be glued or otherwise adhered to the diaphragm. In order to cover the hole in the diaphragm and the bobbin, a dust cap may be affixed. The base of the diaphragm is typically glued to the suspension, which in turn is also glued to rim of the basket. The damper is similarly glued to the basket, as well as to the bobbin.
As will be appreciated, such adhesive-based construction is substantially irreversible, that is, the replacement of individual components within the loudspeaker becomes difficult to accomplish without damaging other connected components. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved loudspeaker bobbin interconnection assembly that minimizes the use of adhesive agents between major components. Further, there is a need in the art for loudspeakers comprised of modular, replaceable components that are readily engageable to and disengageable from each other.